My Creepypasta, Stitches
by yamixyugi1632
Summary: A new creepypasta named Stitches. Let's see how he became one of Slenderman's proxies.( I'm really not good at summaries)


My first fanfiction , be nice plezz.

Tommy Lockheart is a 16 year old boy going into his sophomore year. Tommy is hoping that this year isn't like all the previous years. You see no one likes Tommy, they say he's way to optimistic, and talkative. Some started calling him gay because of how happy he was. Its the first day of school and Tommy's waiting for the bus, praying it'll be better this year. The bus comes around the corner and rolls to a stop in front of him,Tommy takes a deep breath and gets on. The first thing he hears when he gets on is "Hey look its the faggot!" Tommy looks down as everyone starts laughing and chanting "faggot faggot faggot!" Tommy takes his seat alone, head still down. He keeps his head down until they reach the school. When they arrive like always he's last off, and as he gets off he's tripped. He lands flat on his face, and everyone starts laughing and pointing. Tommy gets up off the ground, dust himself off and heads to class.

Tommy's first day was just like all the others, he was kicked, teased and poked fun at all day long. When he finally got home he ran straight to his room, running right passed his mom in the process. A young Caucasian woman about 5'6 with light brown hair and beautiful green eyes, looked slightly startled as her son sped past her and to his room. She didn't eve have to ask to know exactly what was wrong. She went to her sons door, knocked twice, then entered. Emily lock heart was met with the sight of her son face down sobbing into his pillow, she approached the bed and sat at her sons side. She rested her hand on his shoulder "Oh sweet heart it'll get better you just wait and see" she encouraged.

Tommy looked up to his moms concern filled face rather quickly and shouted "That's what you've been saying for the past 5 years mom! Its never going to change!" Tommy's mom looked taken aback but kept quiet she knew her son was just upset and needed to let out his frustration. Tommy gave up, on yelling and buried his face into his moms arm and sobbed.

Over the next few weeks nothing got better , in fact it got worse. It got so bad that Tommy could swear he heard chanting of all the mean names all the other kids would call him. Constantly repeating and repeating over and over again. "Your a faggot." "Why don't you just die?" "Shut up faggot no one wants to hear you." "Hey gay boy where's your boyfriend?" Non stop torture of all the rude comments. Because of the taunting in his head he got headaches and wasn't able to go to school. He locked himself in his room and sat in a corner, rocking back and forth, back and forth. He became hysterical, started laughing maniacally or giggling at nothing, twitching listening to the voices in his head.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore , he pulled out his pocket knife from his secret stash box and went to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror at hi horribly pale face, deep dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and huge wide insane eyes and smile. He took the knife and cut his cheeks into a permanent smile, not even flinching or screaming at the pain. 'There now its to painful...to ever talk again hee hee hee.' Then he listened to what the voices were chanting ever so loudly. 'Do it then no one will complain about you talking anymore, Do it.' They chanted in their dark hallow voices. To my stumbled to his moms sewing room and retrieved her sewing kit.

He went back to his bedroom bathroom, opened the kit and kit and took out the biggest needle his mom had. He took the thickest thread she had and promptly sewed his mouth shut. He was now admiring his work in the mirror to deep in his admiring to notice his mom walk in. "Tommy whe...OH MY GOD TOMMY What are you doing!?" His mom screamed and ran over grabbing his shoulders shaking him a bit. She looked at his face frantically wondering what to do, but then she noticed the look in his eyes. His eyes were clouded over and held intent to kill or harm and that scared her. She was about to run and call an ambulance when her son looked up into her eyes and she heard him say in her head. 'See mommy now I can never talk again, maybe now I'll make a friend.'

He was so far gone all he could think about was killing all of the people who had ever done him wrong. And in that moment he grabbed the large scissors his mom had in her kit and stabbed her right in the heart laughing as blood spilled out as he yanked the scissors out. He then proceeded to carve into her chest and sew her lips shut. Laughing and smiling at his master piece, then he froze hearing sirens in the back ground getting closer.

One of the neighbors had heard his mothers scream and called the police. He ran downstairs and out into the forest behind his house. He ran and ran until he couldn't anymore. As he was catching his breath he swore he saw something black flash passed him, he turned and saw nothing, then he saw it again and turned. There in front of him stood Slenderman. He then started to hear a lot of white noise almost static and then everything went black. And that's how Tommy Lock heart disappeared without a trace.

A week later a young male around the same age as Tommy's mom was watching the news silently, still mourning the loss of his wife and disappearance of his son. James Lockheart had been on a business trip when everything happened so he was more then shocked to come home to his wife and son gone. He didn't do much now wasn't even really paying attention but then something on the news caught his eye. " Tonight on the 9 o clock news, young teens being murdered, all the same way. Stabbed once in the heart, mouths sewn shut and the words LEAVE ME ALONE carved into their chests. All these cases are similar to the Lockheart case a week ago is the disappearance of Tommy lock heart a coincidence? I think not. Question is, if it was Tommy lockheart who killed his mother and all those other teens will he be found and put to justice?

The End

Pleas tell me if it's bad or good


End file.
